HOLY SPOONS
by ilovegaarasaiandluffy
Summary: UPDATED me and my friends are in naruto world i suck bad at summarypairings oc x nearly all the konoha ninja oc x lee and some frienship vibes
1. We're Here

**I DON'T OWN naruto if I did sasuke would be a girl and naruto and sakura would be a couple **

**Chapter 1: We're here **

"Okay out of rock lee and my brother Thomas who would you want to date more." Daniella said trying to suppress her laughter.

"Hmmmm lets see well rock lee has his caterpillar eyebrows and is leader of the gai'cough'gay'cough club and your bro is just ugly .Hmmm weirdo or fat ugly crazy person. I'll choose rock lee Kay it's my turn now." Charlie said with an evil grin

"Oh God what will she say. Will involve gaara Kun maybe but it best not have anything to do with sasuke. Damn it sasuke is the biggest bitch I know crap I hope Charlie doesn't know what I'm thinking." Daniella thought

Charlie could see that Daniella was pulling a I hate sasuke to his guts face

"Okay what would you do if you and sasuke were at MacDonald's." Charlie exclaimed

Dani had her mouth hanging open (anime style)

"That's it Kay I would stab him in the eye with a really hot French fry coved in salt and kick him in the balls twice and get the nearest pointy object and stab him 12 dozen times in the back then I'll feed him to dogs and burn the dogs poop and when it is his funeral I'll spit on his grave mwahahaha."

"You're a flipping psychopath aren't cha and a murderer and wait a minute …. You dissed sasuke."

Charlie had an evil look in her eye whist Dani was getting prepared to run for her life she was quite good at this because she lots of practice cause she just needed to insult sasuke at least once a day. But it made Charlie very very angry.

"YOU DISSED SASUKE!" Charlie shouted as she charged towards Dani

"OH HOLY SPOON OF JESUS SAVE ME PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU!" Dani shouted hoping that the holy spoon would save her

I would just like to say that Charlie and Dani was doing this in Dani's room it was also 11 O-clock at night soon after the police came they calmed down and started talking about naruto.

"You know haku makes a really good looking girl heck I bet he could be in a girl's school if he wanted." Dani had a smile on her face Charlie then replied "What haku's a boy I thought he was a girl." She then added haku to her cute boys section.

"Hey wouldn't it be cool if we were in the naruto world if we were these are the skills I would have kage bushin no justu something like gaara's desert coffin and desert graveyard but maybe using water/fire nah I'll stick with sand and to summon cats/wolfs/foxes/racoons." Dani was lying on the top bunk of her bunk bed trying to get to sleep which was hard for her she suffered from eversincemydreamaboutexplodingteethandmonkysihavebecomeasilghtinsomiac-itis

"I would like to have Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu and temari's powers and Shousen Jutsu to heal myself." Charlie was clearly still thinking about sasuke as she kept on sighing and saying sasuke

"Wait a sec hey you get like 5 boys and I get 1 and he's kinda well a N-U-T-J-O-B but I think it makes him seem sweet aww he looked so cute when he was 6 if I was there I'd be his friend we could of shared our medication." Dani was now laughing

"Wait you were on medication when you were 6." Charlie looking at Daniella very confused

"Yes I'm also queen of the moon of course not hey I might be slightly insane but I'm not on pills I'm just a violent sick and twisted monster." Dani was now thinking about what it would be like to have a demon inside of you

Charlie was wishing she could be like kakashi with his Sharingan eye

"Hey lets both make a wish." Charlie leaping out of her bed

"A wish to rule world or to be the leader of hell… wow I am really evil." Dani had a confused and psychotic look on her face.

"No well the ruling the world one seems tempting but it would be cool if we lived in the naruto world." Charlie was wondering why her friend was well… a bit crazy

"Chibi Gaara was so kawaii now he's Kakkoii and rock lee is so funny when he's drunk a bit like me." Dani was now talking a ton of gibberish she did this when she was bored.

"Just go to sleep I promise you the monkeys won't get you." Charlie wanted to get to sleep but with Daniella she'd be woken up every hour.

"Ok but if they do I'm gonna be in a hyperactive rage…MONKEYS!" Dani had just banged her head on the ceiling and fell into an unconscious sleep

"Finally I can get some sleep." Charlie said thinking to herself.

_The next day_

"Monkey… huh why am I in a desert where's my bed where am I and why is their a bump on my head… wait this dream I'll just go back to sleep and… hmm maybe a little longer…" Dani was feeling very confused that she wasn't waking up yet.

"_You baka this is not a dream this real life damn it why must be inside such a baka."_

"Who the hell are you… wait you're not my conscious there's no devil or angel on my shoulders… my angel and devil have motorbikes." Dani with a smile

"_Kid you are seriously messed up… oh well ahem my name is Nibi I am the two tailed demon of the nine I am a nekomata and you are now a_ _Jinchūriki s-"_Nibi was cut off by Dani

"Cool what things can I get from you tell me now." Dani was really excited now

"_Fine fine you can now control earth/sand and you have some healing powers and you can mess around with people for a bit." _Nibi was feeling that this girl would do something stupid any moment now like to see if she could pull out her heart and put it back in just for the fun of it.

"Wait why do I have stripe's on my arms." Dani now had blue and purple stripes on her arms.

"_Oh that's to show that I'm sealed within you yer got that?" _Nibi just wanted to cause a little havoc and she ends up being in a baka's body she was thinking of maybe taking over.

"_Oh my god dude your part demon now that's so cool you might end up like me." _This was Dani's conscious the bad side at least.

"No use your new powers wisely dude or like you'll be like in totally deep shit." This was also Dani's conscious the angel that is.

"No what you really want to do is run around in circles screaming what the crap happened." And this is the voice that tells her what she really wants to do.

"_Who the hell are these guys wait do you have more then one demon in you?" Nibi did not want all these people in Dani's body with her_

"No no their my bad and good side of my conscious and the voice I really want to hear they only appear when something big happens or when I need to make a decision." Dani was happy that she had a new mind friend to play with.

"Well I have to like go now so seeya."

"Yeah me to my motorbike is low on gas so bye."

"Yeah well bye and don't forget to run around in circles."

"_Why me… although she is mad she has a thirst for destruction."_

"I like pie… WHAT THE CRAP JUST HAPPENED WHAT THE CRAP JUST HAPPENED!" Dani was running in circles now and yelling this at the top her voice. Until a group of 3 people where looking at one mouth open one looking as if she was going to back away slowly and one just looked angry and annoyed.

"Uh how long have you been there?" Dani was going red all over

"Long enough for me to decide that you should die." Said the angry boy

"Wait red hair, tattoo, gourd… Oh SHIT its gaara wait… HOLY SPOON HE WANTS TO KILL ME." Dani was thinking this seconds before she said…

"OH HOLY SPOON THE ANTICHRIST IS COMING AND… bye" This left gaara feeling confused as Dani ran towards the village

"Wow I've never been able run so fast thanks Nibi I love you."

"_Hey now don't get into that I'm not homosexual are you sure your straight." _Nibi was sounding very worried

"Eww of course not I hate homos I only like like a few boys anyway." Dani was now nearing the gate she stopped and listen out for anyone such as gaara who I think wants to kill her.

"Its clear wait before I enter a village I should see if I can do ninjustu cause I already know taijustu." And for the next 3 hours or so she practiced kage bushin no justu

_3 hours later_

"Kage bushin no justu." Dani ended up 7 clones "Woohoo 7."

"_Not bad kid not bad for your first time practicing ninjustu as well." _Nibi was impressed also that she hadn't used any of her charkra as well.

"Well until I can do a least 2 basic Justus and one of my own I will not enter. Hey I've been meaning to ask this can I sleep?" Dani was thinking of gaara and shukaku and how gaara couldn't sleep

"_Yes but I can still take over but none of your personality will go that's just shukaku he's just greedy I mean come'on have you seen how fat he is I can't believe that we used to date I mean he's cute but the kybuu was sweet but he was also kinda bossy. Hmmm who shall I go out with the tanuki or the fox I think tanuki cause he's closer and I'm lazy so I don't want to look for fox boy. Oh yeah I have do not any reasons of taking over you anyway so you can sleep kay." _Nibi was thinking about shukaku and where he was and she was thinking the same for the kybuu

"Well that doesn't really matter to me that much since I have eversincemydreamaboutexplodingteethandmonkysihavebecomeasilghtinsomiac-it is."

"_Really hmm maybe that's why you're messed up." _Nibi was starting to understand Dani

"Well I feel brave I'll think I'll have a quick nap I'm sure the monkeys won't get me." Dani was now asleep snoring loudly

"I swear this place gets weirder and weirder every day. I mean that girl where did she come from." Kankarou was curious about Dani

"She could be a spy sent to suna or a missing nin who knows but if we see her again we need to take her or ask some questions." Temari being her smart self as usual came up with a good idea.

Gaara suddenly stopped

"Hey whats the matter." Temari wanted to know why her bro had stopped

"Listen can you hear it." Gaara said in his cold emotionless way

"Hear what?" Kankarou asked

"Snoring and… something about me… being cool or something… WTF." Gaara was very confused now

He looked to see that it was Dani in the middle of her catnap

"Great she's asleep we can take her." Temari happy with their find

Dani now had sand around her ankles and was being dragged thanks to gaara

"_Oh no he is not gonna take me away like he owns me." Nibi took over Dani's body _

"_Hey yer Jackass let me go or you'll be sorry." Nibi had now given dani claws and the stripes had turned orange and dark red and sand had started to move towards gaara and then a blast of sand was shot towards gaara the shield of sand protected him of course but he was shocked to find someone else who could control sand like him._

"_What that bicth is using our technique how could she… unless hey kid do not attack I repeat do not attack." Shukaku said _

"And why not she attacked me?" Gaara was confused that shukaku didn't want to hurt someone for once

"Ok." Gaara said feeling a bit cross

"_Also I like to take control for a bit I promise to be good." Gaara sighed and let him take control._

"_Hey nibi stop it's me shukaku." Nibi stopped and went_

"_It's you… I … I." Shukaku knew what was going to happen now_

"_I MISSED YOU!" Nibi had charged straight to him and scratched his face 6 times leaving cracks everywhere on gaara's face _

"_You didn't call or give me a message… you… must hate me WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH." Nibi was sad now she was about to say only joking but she was stopped by_

"Hey dude you should just kill him now Dani has no use for boyfriend yet." Yep the Devil had appeared

"_You again wait… lets see what the angel has to say…" Nibi waited for the angel_

"Yeah… well I don't think he's coming whoh who's the emo kid." This comment from ze devil had put gaara back in control

"What emo I'll I'll kill you." Gaara wasn't really sure what an emo was but he could tell that it was well maybe a bit offense

"Oh shit er I have… to er… go meet… saten yeah that's right saten bye." And in a poof of black fire she was gone and dani went into control

"Wha Holy crap gaara err back back I say I have umm spoon…power and err sand and earthish maybish." Gaara was still angry but before he kills he wants to find stuff out about the weird girl

"Your coming with us." And with that Dani was being dragged again by gaara

_Later inside sandsibs kitchen _

"Okay lets start with your name." Temari held a flashlight and shone it in dani's face

"Kay I will tell you my name but is it really nessery to have the lights off." Dani was really wondering why the lights were off

"Cause it makes it look cooler NOW ANSWEAR MY QUESTION!" Temari had sprayed a bit of spit on dani whilst she was shouting at her

"My name is Daniella buts I likes tos bes called Dani. Me likes gaara lots hes like me kay I will stop the weird talk now." Dani was changing into SERIOUS MODE! Which was rare

"Are you a spy?" Gaara with the flashlight

"NO wait am I no I … arg." Dani had just collapsed

"What shall we do with her." Kankarou was poking Dani with a wood spoon

"Just put her on the couch." Temari couldn't care less about where she slept but it was late and thinking of going to bed her self

"Well night boys I'm heading up." She went up and Kankarou had placed Dani on the couch and went up as well

Gaara was just standing there wondering what to do with her then

"Yosh the fainting trick works every time oh hey whats up hey I'm just gonna leave now Charlie is probly wondering where I am… Wait where's Charlie omg she must be in the desert somewhere or or she might be non existent hey gaara could you go I need a little time to think." Dani had forgotten about her friend and now she was getting worried.

_1 minute later _

"Kay I'm better now." Dani had her trademark smile on her face

"Don't you care about Charlie?" Gaara thought that Charlie was her friend and dani avoids emotions like love and friendship or her and Charlie were enemies

"Well yer win some and yer lose some luckily I still have the holy spoon right with that nothing bad will happen cept in my dreams which I avoid by not sleeping." Dani thought that by saying this she could make friends with gaara

"Why do you avoid your dreams their supposed to be good things." Even though he didn't sleep he knew dreams had to be good things otherwise nobody would want to sleep

"Why because my dreams just bring pain misery and fear. MONKEYS." Dani was clearly saying that I'm a flipping crazy person

"Err okay who or what do you belive in?" Gaara thought this might answear some questions

"I belive in the holy spoon and be really bad and the blessed forks take you away to hell. I also belive in demons and monsters and that saten is a knife." Dani then had her face in a thinking mode "wait… a minute monsters demons gaara…"

"IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT OH YOU POOR SOUL DON'T LISTEN TO WHAT THEY SAY IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT." Dani was nearly crying cause she remembered stuff about gaara. Gaara was just standing there a blank face on him thinking "WTF?"

"What's with all noise down there?" Kankarou running down in some shorts shirt off

"Your so mean you meanies say gomen now to gaara or else." Gaara was still thinking "WTF what the hell did they do?"

"Err gomen err gaara for… hey what did I do again wait I know for being err mean to you." Kankarou was scared of what the crazy girl was going to do to him

"Good boy now go to bed and you'll get a treat in the morning." Dani was treating him as if he was a dog but in her opinion he was already like a cat or something.

"I'm bored now what do you do at nightime here cause none of my stuff is here."

"I sit on the rooftop and think to myself."

"I've done that once or twice cept I didn't go on the roof well in spain I did but the roofs were flat but their flat here too hmmm hey do you know how to play poker by any chance."

"No." Gaara wasn't sure what poker was but he thought coming from her it was likely to be a crazy one

"Well I'll teach you kay now where are playing cards umm nope nata not here ahhh… bingo found them now you do know what the cards are right." Dani now shuffling the cards

"Yea I mean temari tried to teach me but I kinda of wasn't listening but I know the suit thingies and values."

"Kay lets get started."

_2 hours later_

"Yay I won I am the poker king err queen I mean." Dani had won the 3rd time in a row this was not making gaara happy

"Hey I know you don't quite trust me but could I like borrow some cloths cause we're about the same height your only like I'm 4cm taller(seriously I am) and we're the same age but your 36 days older(again really I am)."

"I guess its okay wait how do you know my age and birthday." Gaara was giving her a distrusting look

"Oh that's easy Charlie and she found it on the internet." Gaara was now thinking "why does someone want to know that?"

"I'm hungry what is there to eat?" Dani punched her stomach and told it to be quiet

"We can't have food now temari won't cook at night but she does do horrible cooking anyway." Gaara was thinking of when she made some rice but somehow burned it she even burned the cereal(Trust me it is possible if they want warm milk do not put the bowl on the oven)

"Oh I know how to cook I have to cook a lot at home since my mom and dad are never in that much I have to cook for me sometimes tom too he cooks a bit but I don't want to touch it cause it always jiggles blech." Dani went into kitchen and in ten minutes she came out with a plate with some scrambled eggs

"Now for some ketchup." Dani grabbed the ketchup and put it all over her food

"Yum." She was now licking ketchup off her arm Gaara was looking at her

"What yer know you can have some if you want I made lots so have much as you want." Gaara went inside the kitchen and ate he didn't want to miss out on food that was actually cooked properly

"Well I'm going to change." Dani walked into what she thought was gaara's room but she came out again her cheeks red and a horrified look on her face and then she went into gaara's room and came out in his cloths

"Eww these smell like like… unwashed boy… cool." Dani was also wearing gaara's sashes for some reason

"Hey I becha I can carry your gourd."

"It's heavy really heavy are you sure you want to break your back but then again if that does happen I can kill you so go ahead." Gaara couldn't care less about what happened as long as he could kill someone.

"Don't worry I'm like a moose plus if I can carry a 170 something pound 15 year old boy (a.k.a my bro) with ease I think I can carry that." Dani did what she did when she was about to carry her big brother.

"Err how do you get this on wait no I can see." She was carrying it but she was going slow

"Well I told you well you can have it back." Gaara was a bit impressed that she could carry his gourd not a lot of people could do that

He smirked and wondered what was going to happen with her around.


	2. Charlie

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ONLY ME AND OC'S**

**Chapter 2: Charlie**

"Hey do you think she's ok she looks hurt." Charlie saw black but she could hear voices

"Don't worry I the future hokage will protect her." (Guess who)

"Am I in heaven?" Charlie thought that she must be dead or dreaming

She felt a hand touch her face and then she was face to face with sasuke

"Sasuke." In a high pitch squeal. Charlie went red all over her face.

"Baka what's so great about sasuke when the world's greatest ninja is here." Charlie turned around to see naruto

"Naruto too." Charlie was almost going to faint with due to the fact that there were to hotties near her

"Sakura." Charlie giving a death glare straight to Sakura

"_How dare she be so close to sasuke he's mine."_ Inner sakura and sakura were both furious at Charlie for being so close to sasuke

"Hey you two give the girl room to breath that goes double for you naruto." Said the tall silver hair man with a mask

"Awww but I can help it that she's prettier than sakura chan."

"Nani… wait she's prettier than me _cracks knuckles _NARUTO." Naruto had received a nasty punch on his nose from sakura and landed headfirst into a tree

"Hey you two cut that out and sasuke help me pull naruto out." Kakashi let out sigh and thought _why can't naruto keep his mouth shut for 5 minutes just 5 minutes that's all I ask_

_After they got naruto out of the tree Kakashi took Charlie to the hokage's office _

"So where do you come from." Charlie merely looked Sarutobi (3rd hokage) thinking _this can't be real and where's dani? I need my meatshield to protect me_

She knew that dani can pretty much take a beating and get back up almost without feeling a thing so therefore she was the prefect meatshield for her

"Err I think I come from London." Sarutobi looked at her his face blank

"London? I don't think I have ever heard of that place anyway are you a ninja or a missing Nin?" Charlie thought_ wait this is just all a dream all I need to do is close my eyes and I'll wake up 1 2 3… 4 5 6… oh my god this is real what should I do I know I'll just say the truth and maybe I can be with beloved which is every good looking boy like sasuke naruto and kiba _

"Err well I'm not a ninja but I'm not a missing Nin either. I just fell asleep and I woke up here. Oh yeah I know names of justus it's just that I've never kinda of been trained… to uh use… them."

"I trust her she looks like a good girl. Kakashi she will be a new member on your team train her well." Kakashi had a surprised look on his face but he then smiled

"Umm where will I live?" This had just crossed her mind

"Well you are a girl so you can live with sakura I hope your ok with that." A bomb had just been dropped inside Charlie's mind

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ _I'm stuck with sakura this means war_

"Charlie take that army hat off you look ridiculous now I'm going to show you how to do replacement technique then we will work on transformation and replications." Kakashi was showing her all the hand symbols and how to mold chakra and stuff

_A few weeks later_

"Good you know the basics now starting from today you are officially a genin." Kakashi presented Charlie her forehead protector. Charlie squealed in excitement and put it round her neck

"So I can go on missions with you naruto sasuke and sakura."

"Hai. You can take missions and train with us now." But before he had even finished she had ran off to use her skills to spy on the hot/cute boys

"Lets see who to spy on… oh sakura and… sasuke. They're talking wait I'm part of their team so I can join." Charlie jumped down from the tree she was hiding ran over to where sasuke and sakura

"Hi sasuke and hello forehead wait I mean sakura." She did not want to get into a fight without her berserker fighter friend to fight for her

"Tch your that girl we found what are you doing here."

"Well I'm on your team and I became a ninja today see." Charlie pointed to her forehead protector around her neck

"Well we're here waiting for kakashi and naruto to do a mission." Sakura stepped closer to sasuke with a he's mine look on her face

Charlie then saw naruto coming up and she ran over to him blushing a bit

"Hi naruto I have some news for you." Naruto immediately started asking what

"What is it tell me now I demand you tell me now." Naruto was now pulling charlie's arm in an attempt to make her spill the beans

"I'm the newest member of your team isn't that great." If this was manga there would be two very happy chibis throwing confetti everywhere

"Really well this is great a girl prettier than sakura chan on are team and she hasn't punched me yet. Let's go get some ramen to celebrate."

"What about scarecrow?"

"Oh yeah that's right kakashi is a scarecrow." Naruto had fallen down laughing

"At least I'm not food."

"Well you do look like one kinda. Ow." Kakashi had hit naruto with his book

"Well come on you want to do a mission right then lets get a move on." Charlie was wondering what kind of mission they would be doing C or D

_30 minutes later_

"Weeding oh well at least we will get paid." Charlie went over to where naruto was to help him

_Another 30 minutes later_

"Look at how much we did." Naruto and Charlie said in unison

"Those weren't weeds they where flowers." The lady they where working for got very angry at them and gave them a quick slap each

"Great another naruto on the team just great."

"And she's living with me NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	3. Clothes shopping and unexpected visitor

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto if I did I'd be rich and living in Japan right now **

**Chapter 3: Clothes shopping and an unexpected visitor **

"Kay if this is real and all uhh… I… will… umm be able to buy clothes I mean no offence gaara but I need my own clothes cept yours are cosy but still wearing black for two weeks it's kinda 1 Dimensional and bla." Temari took this opportunity to go shopping with a girl for once and took dani to the nearest clothes shop

"_Damn dani just knock her out already and go train."_

"Ok I always wanted to naked anyway." Dani was messing with nibi now

"_Oh for the love don't you dare do that fine go get some clothes I have some plans to make."_

"Try all these on now oh and just wait here I go get some more." Dani looked down at the clothes Temari had got for her to try on

"There is no way in hell I'll where a skirt screw this I'm cheesesing it." When Temari came back she saw dani had left

Dani was now looking at some ninja clothes since she had decided to become a ninja heck she was one.

"Damn these are all girls clothes let's see ah there are the boys clothes. Nope nata ah this looks good." When dani picked it up she saw another pair of hands on the shirt

"Hey let go this is mine."

"No way I saw it first s-." The mystery person had just tripped into dani

"Are you ok oh my holy spoon." The mystery person was a girl

"OMG DANI."

"OMFG LUCY." The mystery girl was dani best friend Lucy

"WTF are you doing here I mean this is insane you too."

"What do you mean you too this is a dream cause I just fell asleep."

"Lucy what did you do before you went to bed?"

"Well I saw a shooting star and I wished I could be with you."

"Lucy I kinda don't mean to alarm you but I've been living here for two weeks but it's so cool we can be with each other now I missed you so much." Dani and Lucy where kinda freaked out but they where really happy since they where reunited

"Just a question dani why are you at a clothes store I thought you didn't do clothes shopping?" This was true dani hated clothes shopping she would go after 6 minutes

"I don't do girls clothes shopping boys clothes are nicer CRAP lucy lets buy these and make like bananas and split cause Temari's looking for me I don't wanna put a skirt on or a dress." Lucy looked behind her and saw Temari

"Wtf is going on here she's from naruto." But when Lucy looked back she saw her friend was signalling to run

"Where is she I was so looking forward to having a girl to girl chat with her (as if I hate girly things I would drive her insane in 5 minutes.)" Temari let out a sigh it had been so long since she had actually talked to a girl

_Meanwhile_

"_Who's this loser?" _Nibi took an instant disliking to Lucy

"SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND YOU DAMN CAT!" Dani was really pissed off at nibi for calling her best friend a loser that she forgot to shout that in her mind (Wait can I do that… No I can't.) Dani was now kicking the space in front of her

"DANI WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO I WANT TO KNOW." Lucy and dani had started one of their shouting conversations

"I'M TALKING THAT BICTH OF A DAMNED CAT NIBI CEPT I CAN'T HURT HER WITHOUT HURTING MYSELF."

"I'M HUNGRY HOW ABOUT YOU."

"Sure come' on Lucy lets go find a decent place to eat." Lucy laughed at her friend at how she shouts for one moment and the next she's back to normal

"Lucy now you know about naruto do you not? Ah yes I'll have some meaty ramen please." Yes sadly dani was explaining to Lucy what is going on whilst getting lunch

"You baka course I know what naruto is you was with me when we watched the movie's and the episodes and why are you telling me this over lunch." Lucy grabbed dani's chopsticks and put them up dani's nose (trust me that hurts my bro did it to me when we where at a Japanese restaurant my nose was bleeding for ages.)

"Hey stop I give now give me back my chopsticks my ramen's here." Lucy pulled out the chopsticks and gave them to dani

"Why are you eating with them when their covered in blood I think I'm going to faint." Lucy had just fainted and her head met her miso ramen the reason Lucy fainted is because she can't stand the sight of blood it freaks her out big time

"_Dude I think she's like dying you should like take her back before she dies."_ The angel was hitting dani to get her attention but it wasn't working

"_WILL YOU WAKE THE FUCK UP ALREADY YOUR FRIEND WILL DIE IF HER HEAD IS IN MISO RAMEN BAKA!"_ This got dani's attention

"Oh crap… meh I'll just take her home umm which way is the house Lucy Lucy WAKE UP LUCY." This didn'twake Lucy up but it did show Temari where dani was

"There you are why did you run off and why are you wearing boys clothes and… why is there someone drowning in ramen?"

"OH FUCK LUCY." Dani pulled her friends head out of her ramen

"Who is she?"

"I tell you later just tell me where the house is."

"Baka it's the flipping building with the wind symbol on it."

"Really well help me carry her knowing me she would have brain damage when she wakes up."

"Why?"

"Because I would hold her by her ankles and her head would be constantly hit by my feet."

_Later on_

"Is she awake yet?" Kankarou asked whilst eating some fish dani had gave him

"No time for plan B." Dani got a spoon out of her pocket and whacked Lucy over the head with it

"OW WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!" Lucy was now holding her head and going "shit, shit, shit, SHIT that hurt."

"Oh will you keep it down there some of us are trying to meditate so shutup or DIE." Gaara was getting annoyed from all the noise underneath him

"WAIT WHAT GAARA IS DOING HERE." Lucy clapped her hands over her mouth

"GAARA TOUCH HER AND I'LL START TO SING."

"WHAT'S SO FUCKING BAD ABOUT THAT?"

_IF YOU WERE GAY THATTA BE OKAY _

_I MEAN CAUSE HEY I'D LIKE YOU ANYWAY_

_BECAUSE YOU SEE IF IT WHERE ME I'D FRE-_

_A few minutes later_

"Oh well it could have been worse."

"Dani what do you mean we're upside down handing on the ceiling and we're stuck in the naruto."

"So dani what have we learnt." Temari wanted to make sure that knew what she had done wrong so she wouldn't do it again and get herself killed

"To not sing avenue q songs around gaara impaling that he is gay."

"Aww but I wanted to hear the rest of the song." Kankarou didn't really want to hear it he just wanted to see dani get hurt.

(I now recommend you watch this or listen to the song right now http/ am very disturbed now and Dani you partly control sand but trust me earth's more of your thing look I'll get you down if you promise never sing that song again." Nibihad half a mind to take over

"Fine just do it the blood is rushing to my head."

"Fuck why'd I have to land on my ass I thought cats landed on their feet and how come I can't do that?"

"Dani why do you keep talking to yourself?" Lucy was curios why she was talking to herself and not looking at her shoulders

"Well I'm a Jinchūriki I have nibi the two tailed kitty and I kinda can like talk to her in my head you know like how I talk to angel devil and V.I.R.W.T.H (VOICE I REALLY WANT TO HEAR)." Lucy froze

"That's soooo unfair you get one and I don't wait… can I become a ninja I promise I'll work hard to be the best I can be." Lucy then heard a strange growling noise

"Food now." Gaara had come down to ask what he thought was now his personal maid to give him food and Lucy eyes widened

"Dani please make me some of your brownies with the little chocolate chips that are all mealty and chocolately I haven't had any of your tasty food in ages." Lucy was thinking of chocolate brownies now and was starting to drool

"Mine get your own." Gaara thought that she was her maid and no one else's

"But she's my best friend and you can't own a person." But as lucy saw sand flaring up "But you can have her."

"WHY DON'T I EVER GET A SAY IN THESE THINGS ITS DAMN ANNOYING AND I CAN COOK FOR MORE THAN ONE PERSON AHHHHH." Dani had just ran out of the house screaming

"Does that happen often?" Temari asked

"Yes now don't be worried if she returns wait maybe you should be I mean she won't hurt any of her friends so she's gonna attack the nearest thing that looks like Thomas." Lucy had a quick look at every one "Kankarou you should hide you head reassemble's Thomas's a lot but without the zits and the glasses."

"So."

"I warned him oh well." Lucy gave out a little sigh

"THERE YOU ARE." Dani had come back and was shouting at Kankarou she then grabbed his arm and flipped him she was on his back and holding his head by his hair and banging on the floor

"Say uncle."

"no."

"SAY UNCLE."

"NO."

"CAN YOU SAY ECKYTHUMP." Dani had gotten a spoon and hit it hard over kanki's head

"See that's what happens when you try to own me next time it will be someone else

I'm looking at you two." Dani walked upstairs feeling very proud of herself

"How often does that happen?" Although was Gaara happy that his brother got beaten up by a girl

"Just get her worked up over nothing like… well just watch. DANI GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE!"

"What do you want? Please make this quick because I have plans."

"I hate gaara."

"What I thought you liked him you evil people this this is all your fault." Dani pointed at Temari now Temari was not one who was going to take this

"Oh go fuck yourself you hyperactive insane twit." Lucy was finding It hard to suppress her laughter as she saw Temari and dani fight

"jer uh nerg KAGE BUSHIN NO JUSTU!" Lucy jaw fell open when she 5 dani's appear from nowhere

"What in texas hellfire how did she do that." Lucy watched in amazement as Temari got dog piled on

"Beats me all I know is that she has the two tails inside her and she can do far more inferior versions of my sand justus and she worships a spoon." Gaara said shrugging his shoulders

"GET YOUR STINKING FEET OUT OF MY FACE THEY SMELL AS BAD GAARA WHEN HE HASN'T WASHED MIXED WITH CHEESE AND SAND." (Yes my feet do smell like unwashed boy cheese and sand maybe because there's so much sand in my shoes)

"I have two words for you shut and up so SHUTUP ALREADY!"

"When will she stop?" Gaara was enjoying this but still he was hungry and Dani is the only person who can actually cook food without burning it.

"We could wait or there's the quick way."

"Witch is."

"TELL HIM ALREADY I'M SUFFOCATING HERE!" Yelled a poor temari

"Well you could say that you really like her or you can tell her that she can shave gai or lee's eyebrows off and if jack was here then this would be easy." Lucy could see gaara wasn't going to choose any of the options "Okay I'll get her off your sister and calm down."

"Dani there's a monkey behind you."

"AH MONKEY." The Dani's jumped off Temari and started to panic in an attempt to scare the non existent monkey off.

"I see no monkey." Gaara began looking for the monkey

Lucy began to twitch

"THERE IS NO MONKEY!" Lucy was just getting annoyed by dani panicking and gaara looking for a monkey that didn't exist

"Oh I'm hungry I'll go make some food." Lucy fell to floor half laughing half crying she was going to be with her best friend (good point) but it was going to be chaotic (bad point)

"What happened?" Said kanki conscious again

"You don't wanna know eww I feel like I need a chemical shower now." Temari looked as if she had just been put in a vat of rotting fish and black cheese and smelled awful and was about to puke

Dani was in the kitchen having a conversation with nibi

"_Dani I'm confused what makes you… well you."_

"Well I'm kinda not really sure I mean I grew up on video games and Dragonball Dragonball Z and lots of other boy anime also doing crazy things and it was kinda of me and my bro a lot cause my parents don't get home till 6, 7, sometimes 8. And most of my friends are boys and some are girls."

"_Wow you parents weren't around a lot were they."_

"Nope but when they came home it was always lovely I loved my mom and dad and they loved me and Thomas I kinda miss them I wonder if I'll ever leave this place hmm needs more anchovies." Lucy then came in to see what dani was doing

"BOO!" In a attempt to scare dani

"Lucy you know that won't work on me I don't get scared that easily."

Lucy sighed and was thinking of a escape plan outta of here.

(A/N YAY Summer holiday I'm only going to be here for two weeks so I can't update that much also just curious who is your favourite charareter out of Lucy Charlie and Dani also do you want there to be a fight over one of the boys so send your votes by hitting review or PM me and have a great summer everyone )


	4. ZOMG Jack

**Hey sorry I haven't been here well there's one more person to introduce then we move onto the story. **

**Nibi: are you sure you should be typing with scolded hands**

**Dani: well I wanted to see what would happen**

**Nibi: you dumb shit **

**Dani: well on with the story**

**Chapter 4: ZOMG! Jack**

"lee… lee… LEE."

"AH oh it's only you jack what do you want."

"Take me to the hospital."

"Why?" Lee didn't ask what was wrong because it was 3am and jack is an idiot

"I ate a big red candle."

"YOU WHAT."

"I ate a big red candle."

"FUCK why did you do that? We have to get you to a hospital quick." Lee was searching around his room franticly whilst jack went to the toilet

"Yes the phone youth will triumph over all… Shit whats the number for the hospital."

"Lee." As jack came out with a million tooth paste tubes "Why do you have so much toothpaste + I pooped the candle out."(a/n he has so much tooth paste cause he brushes his teeth after every bite. Well how else can you make your teeth twinkle)

"You wha."

"I pooped the candle out of my mouth." Lee looked in horror as he imagined his bathroom (insert psycho music)

"Jack lets just go to bed and wake up at 5am and do 100 laps around konoha and no monkeys will get you."

"YAY me love laps round konoha." Jack jumping up and down like a hyperactive little kid

"ME TOO YAY."

"THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH IS WITH US ALL." They in unison and they fell asleep having dreams about training with Gai sensei

End of chapter (a/n only kidding) look scroll down

_In da morning _

"LEE HELP THE SQURRIALS ARE GANGBANGING ME! HELP."

"JACK WHAT IN HELL'S NAME HAVE YOU DONE." Gai shouted as he saw jack running from an angry mob of squirrels

Jack saw a Kakashi sitting under a tree watching as if nothing was going on.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING THEY'LL KILL US ALL RUN RUN FOR YOUR LIVES PEOPLE… AHHH THE SQURRIALS ARE TRYING TO MOLEST MEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Neji and Tenten where watching him both thinking.

"_Why doesn't he just give them their nuts back."_

"Umm jack maybe if you give them the nuts they'll stop trying to murder you." Lee pointed out bluntly.

"HERE TAKE YOUR DAMN NUT'S YER FAGS." Jack walked over to where neji and tenten where and said.

"It's going so dark I think I see the efile tower." (Yeah jack has some French blood in him like I have some Italian)

And with that he fainted but a kick from Gai woke him up shouting

"HOLY SHIT DO YOU HAVE TO KICK SO GODDAMNED HARD!" Gai was readying up for another kick

"OH GOD NOT AGAIN I WANT TO KEEP MY SPLEEN INTACT!" Now jack was running faster then lee to escape the wrath of a ugly commando teacher

"JESUS CHRIST WHEN THE HELL WILL I BE BACK HOME AND AWAY FROM COMMANDO'S!"


	5. A plot will start

**Hi sorry I've just come back from the isle of white the next few chapters may be shorter than the others but I want to do some quick update's so on with the story**

**Chapter 5: A start of a plot**

"Come' on hurry up. Kankarou you can do your makeup later."

"Oh for the love of. Here gaara let me do your sash." ****

"Come' on guys lets go to konoha NOW!" Lucy and Dani said in unison

_At Suna's Gate _

They were just about to leave until

"ID'S! MONEY! PASSSSPOOORT'S!" Lucy and Dani were shouting this whilst running back to the house

"Those idiot's." Gaara thinking of ways of how to torture and them

"After all of that they forgot the three most important things." Baki was sighing at the newest additions to the team lack of common sense

_In Konoha_

_"_Oh Kiba you' re so cute and funny and really strong _beep beep_." Charlie's watch had gone during her date with Kiba

_"Crap now it's me and Naruto's training time._

"Uh bye kiba sweetie see you some time later _wink._"

_"Where did he say to meet?"_

**Flashback**

_Lets train together meet at blah blah blah got that_

_Ok whatever_

_Ramen Ramen Ramen or Hokage Hokage Hokage_

**End of Flashback**

_"God I have no idea about where to go."_

_Elsewhere_

"Gai do I really have to wear this." Jack was holding his jumpsuit away from him disgusted

"Aww but it's so snug and cosy and it screams youthfulness." Lee trying to persuade jack into wearing it

"Fine I'll put it on."

Jack came back dressed in his umm youth…ful jumpsuit

"Wow this does feel nice it feels like I'm wearing nothing."

"Heya my most youthful students I've entered you all in the chunnin exam's."

"REALLY!" Lee was doing his happy dance

_"Chunnin exams… aww man I'm gonna die in that forest I could barely survive that trip we took 1 year ago."_

**Flashback**

_"Jack I don't think that's a dock leaf." Lucy studying the leaf in jack's hand_

_"Jack you've just rubbed poison oak all over your arms." Dani eye twitching _

_"Trail continues left. Okay." Dani went right_

_2 hours later _

_"Dani."_

_"Yes Jack."_

_"LEARN BLOODY LEFT AND RIGHT!"_

_"Oh what a pretty flo… BEE'S NEST." Lucy running from a swarm of angry bee's_

_"I KNOW BLOODY LEFT AND bee's?"_

_"Bee's?"_

_After the trip_

_"Make the stinging stop."_

_"My arms."_

_"Dani let's never go back in a forest again kay."_

**End of Flashback**

_Now to Dani and lucy_

"Hey lucy shouldn't we be with temari and kanki."

"But their right… here."

"Lucy in the first 5 minutes we were here we ran off… Why did we do that?" Lucy paused for a second her mouth open but no answear finally

"I don't know." Lucy her face was now going to in a thinking pose for at least 2 hours

"Oh well we go meet them near the bridge coz they might be meeting naruto sakura and… Sasuke." Lucy saw dani switch from idiot mode to destroy and insane killer mode

_"Lets just hope they will be there."_

**Dani: I think I have writer's block now sooo first impressions might get an update kay bye then**

**Nibi: I have'nt spoken for awhile **

**Dani: Fine you get… some catnip if you don't speak so Read and Review**

**Nibi: Idiot they already read just review **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys I think that… Kanji and Kanjo give really bad advice and now story time**

**"When I own naruto I'll shoot my computer with a shotgun"**

_**Blah nibi**_

_Blah thinking_

Blah talking

**Chapter 6: Reunion's**

"Kay lets go find that bridge place."

_Time for jack_

"Wow tenten your good you didn't hit me neji or lee."

"Well I'm not tenten for nothing."

"You know kakashi's team is entering as well."

"Then there might be some good compotation." ****

_At the bridge_

"CHARLIE."

"Dani?"

Dani had her arms out ready for a hug Charlie stood her arms folded

"Dani we're from different villages it's the chunnin exams we're gonna have to stop being friends for now."

"And she called you a jerk." Temari looking at Kanki

"Well these brats are pissing me off so." He grabbed konohamaru by his scarf and was holding him in the air

"Hey let him go." Naruto charging towards kanki

"Ow." Kanki pulled his hand back in pain. "Why you little brat."

"Sasuke." Sakura and Charlie said in unison

_**"Dani is this the guy you want to kill… uh Dani taking to yer."**_

"Isn't the sky so blue today… Sasuke I love you." Dani is now in a depressed state which makes me 1 sided and bland

_**"Okaaay then I talk to you when you get sane… well as sane as you can be that is." **_

"Your using karsaru for this." Temari in shock

"Well me and temari have nothing to do with this… oh and dani"

Then Gaara appeared hanging upside down and giving kanki his famous death glare. Me I was in a corner still depressed and playing with earth.

"I'm sorry if these fools have caused you any trouble… especially those two." Gaara was pointing at Dani and kanki.

"Come lets go… I said lets go… whats wrong with Dani isn't she more idiotic and hyper then this."

"Yeah but she's really sad if only jack was here by simply saying soylent green he would be here."

_Far Far away_

"Soylent green."

Jacks ears twitched and he ran off to where the sound was coming from

"Whats with him?" Tenten was just about to hit the apple on jack's head

_At the bridge _

"SOYLENT GREEN IS PEOPLE!" jack kicked down the fence, which landed on poor naruto's head

"Naruto-kun are you okay." Charlie nursing him like a worried mom

_"Hey I could get a free kiss." Naruto making his 'master plan' _

"I got a boo-boo can you kiss and make it better."

"Of course." Charlie bent down and kissed him on his forehead naruto started to blush Nibi was shouting that she was stealing Kyubii from her

_**"YOU BICTH GIVE KYUBII-KUN BACK!"**_

"ZACKAMORI… (This is jacks nickname k) What in the holy spoons name are you wearing you look like a leprecon," Dani fell over on the floor helpless with laughter when Lucy saw jack she did the same

"Who." (Temari)

"The."(Kanki)

"Hell is this idiot." (Gaara)

"Well hiya sand sibs I'm jack Dani's Best friend and part of the holy spoon trio."

"You mean… you... and the spoons." Gaara's eye was twitching like mad

"You're right."

"How many people worship a flipping spoon." Temari holding her head for all of this was giving her a headache

"Great just what we needed an idiot trio I'm too cool and too emo for this I leaving."

"God this is going to a nightmare of non-stop gibberish please end the chapter now." Kanki shouting to me

"Huh oh okay."

THE END


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTICE TO ALL**

**School has started again so that's why I did'nt update but now I've made a little schule for myself there I will be updating On Fridays and sometimes Mondays plus now for a few weeks I'll be updating First impressions so **

**Tay Bayo**


End file.
